The Night Before
by NotEnglish
Summary: Walking in the park after a bad surprise, Isaac finds a sad woman battling with herself. Together, they will find that before something big, can happen something even bigger. ONE-SHOT. Isaac/Allison


**A/N:** So guys, this is my first story here. Sorry about any mistake you read (writing in English is not that easy). Anyway, enjoy it!

* * *

The cold air makes my breath turn into steam right in front of my eyes. The sky is gray, there are no birds and the only sound on the desert park is the continuous beating of my steps. It all looks like a big joke, actually. That even the weather is reflecting mu miserable mood. Sitting on an empty bench, I pull out a pack of cigarettes from my pocket, bringing one to my lips and flicking the lighter. I close my eyes while puffing it, then letting the smoke run slowly through the air. I wish my head could be so easily emptied, my problems turning into smoke in the air.

I know she deserves to be happy. She deserves to have a good life, to fall in love with the right guy. It's not her fault the way I feel. It is over for almost three years now, and she had moved on. It's not her fault if I couldn't do the same.

My life is a mess since I got the invitation for her wedding. Not that I am still in love with her - the feeling couldn't remainas strong as it was when we were together. But there was, however, that little spark, the last drops of love that made my heart clench while reading the elegant writing. Maybe I am jealous. Maybe I am sad because I couldn't make her happy. Maybe I am angry because she found a new life and I didn't.

I take another puff from my cigarette. While letting the smoke out, I hear someone sighing. Looking at my side, I see a woman sitting on the other bench. If she hasn't made any sound, I would never notice her presence. The woman has her hands between her legs, head down. She doesn't seem to notice me staring at her. Shaking my head, I return my attention to the cigarette.

The woman sighs again. "Excuse me?", she says, turning on me. She has those big sad brown eyes, that make me wonder what had happened to her. "Can you give me one of these?", she points at the pack of cigarettes.

I lift my eyebrows, being caught by surprise. I though she was going to ask me to stop smoking. " Yeah... No problem", I reply, handing her a cigarette and lighter.

" Thank you", she says lighting her cig, closing her eyes while puffing it. "God, this is good." I nod, doing the same with my own. stayed silent for a few more minutes, finishing our cigs. "I'm Allison, by the way", she says, making me jump. She laughs a bit at my reaction. "Sorry."

"Oh no, it's ok. I'm Isaac"

She reaches out her hand and I grab it and shake it. Her skin is soft, yet her grip is firm.

"So..." I start, not sure if what to say. "You used to smoke?"

"Yes. Not always, but sometimes, when I was stressed. It never was like an addiction, you know", she shrugs. "But then a friend of mine got cancer and I got traumatized."

I nod and look at the trees.

"Same here", I say. "Except that I've been smoking more than I would like to."

"Hard times?" Allison asks.

I sigh. "You can say that."

" Well, you are not the only one. " I look at her. Suddenly, I find wanting to know everything about her. We barely know each other, but I realize that I like to hear her voice.

"Mind if I ask what happened?", I ask, ready for a 'no'.

"Not at all." Allison looks at me, her eyes not that sad anymore. "It's just... I'm getting married tomorrow."

My eyes grow wide. I wasn't expecting this. Allison surely doesn't look like she's getting married. She looks like someone just died. I shake my head, confused. "But... Shouldn't you be happy, or something?"

Allison leans back and look at the gray sky. "I'm not sure of what I should feel." She sighs. "Happiness, anxiety... I don't feel nothing like this. God, I'm not even exited!" I watch her as she keeps staring at the sky. She's pretty. Allison turns her face and catch me staring.

"I'm sorry", she apologizes. " I just met you and I've already dragged you into my problems."

"Don't worry", I say, don't wanting her to feel bad. "Actually, your problem is quite the opposite of mine."

"What happened?"

I take a deep breath and give her the story summary: " I was invited to my ex's wedding."

Allison frowns. "Ugh, that's bad."

"Yeah."

"Do you still like her?" I think about it for a second. I've been asking myself the same thing since I found the envelope in my mailbox.

"I guess" I reply, unsure. "I don't know."

Allison nods and even smiles a bit. Looking into her eyes, I see that she understands how I feel.

"It's the same thing between me and Scott. You know, I really like him. He's so sweet, and we get along so well." She bites her bottom lip, like she was going to admit something hard, even painful. "The problem is... I don't know if I like him this way, you know?"

"You mean you don't know if you're in love with him." She nods again looking into my eyes, like she's reading me. I stare back at her beautiful brown orbs, now without any sign of sadness.

She nods again looking into my eyes, like she's reading me. I stare back at her beautiful brown orbs, now without any sign of sadness. Slowly, Allison opens a smile. I take three whole seconds, just admiring her smile, before my return. She is even more beautiful smiling.

Suddenly, starts raining.

"Shit!", Allison curses. She stands up and starts to walk away.

"Wait!", I say, over the sound of the rain. I couldn't just let her go. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Allison takes a second before smiling again. "I'd love to."

We hurry to the street, where we can find a taxi. It takes some minutes, and we're already soaked, but we couldn't care less. It just feels like we have known each other for years, not minutes. In the taxi, I ask her if she wants to go to a coffee shop. Allison shakes her head.

"I need a beer", she says, making me laugh. We end up in a pub, full of people running from the rain.

The more time we spend together, the more I realize how easy is talking to Allison. Our conversation comes naturally, like breathing. And I find myself more and more addicted to her smile. The way her cheeks blush, her shoulders shaking while she laughs at something stupid I said. I just can't stop listening to the sound. After this evening, I'm sure Allison is the most interesting woman I've ever met. And the most beautiful. And the most funny, intelligent, and God, she's beautiful. Even if we just met each other this evening. Even if she's getting married tomorrow. I can't stop myself liking her.

Outside the pub, Allison hugs me.

"I don't wanna go home." she whispers in my ear.

I look at her and smile. Maybe she likes me too. We don't say anything in the way to my apartment. Her hand never left mine, and after a few minutes, her head was resting on my shoulder. I take a deep breath and kiss her soft hair. It smells like something sweet that I don't identify, but it's delicious. In my apartment, we take off our coats, and I hesitate, not knowing what to do. We just stand staring at each other. And then Allison closes the space between us and kiss me. I feel electricity going through my spine we she places her hands on my neck and kiss me again.

"Allison..." I whisper against her lips. I want to give her time to think about what she is doing, or what she is about to do.

"Shh..." She places her index finger on my lips.

"But you..."

"I don't care, Isaac." A new wave of electricity goes through my body when I hear her voice saying my name. "I don't care."

Allison lifts her face and look into my eyes. Her brown orbs are on fire. I can see that she knows what she's doing, and want it. I feel my breath getting heavier because, God, I want it to. I never thought that I would feel this way, not for a girl I just met.

" Kiss me", she asks, and I don't hesitate to do what she wants. One of her hands goes for my hair, and mine rests on her hips. We get as close as it's possible, but it's not enough.

We turn and I press her back against the wall. Allison lets out a moan that makes my heart race even more while I kiss her neck. Her taste is perfect. I kiss her sweet lips again and she bites lightly my bottom lip. I bend my knees so she can jump and wrap her legs around my waist. I lead us to my room, never disconnecting our hungry lips. In a few minutes, our clothes are on the floor, and on the bed is just us. Allison feels just perfect with her naked body pressed against mine. Her hot breath against my skin. Her voice moaning my name. I am just drunk with her taste, and she tastes so damn good.

Hours later, we are both lying on my bed, just looking at each other. The sun rising on my window makes the pale skin of her back looks like porcelain. I lift my hand and touch the soft skin of her face. Allison closes her eyes and smiles a bit.

"You're beautiful", I say because it's true, and she has to know that, even if she already heard this a thousand times. Her smile grows.

"Thank you", she whispers. Allison opens her eyes and places her hand on my face. I lean to kiss her. I must have done this a million times tonight, but every time just feels like the very first.

I hug her and she rests her head on my shoulder. "I will get married today, " she says.

I nod, "I know"

"Do you think I will be happy?"

"I think you deserve to be happy" I reply. " But you won't if you don't love him.

Allison sighs and lay her head on the pillow. "Then what should I do?"

"Stay here, " I say and bite my tongue. I can't just tell her to give up her wedding and stay here. This is madness, she would never say yes...

"Do you want me here?" She asks.

"Yes, " I say without thinking twice. Of course I want you here, so I can hear your voice the whole day. Make you laugh, feel your skin, kiss you. Allison smiles and I smile back.

Her eyes are bright when she leans and kiss me. "I think I'll stay, then."


End file.
